leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zilean/@comment-9661338-20130603124840/@comment-5955640-20130603141811
Yes. If you go to ranked matches and play Zilean that will make people far more angrier. And probably rightfully so. I hate to say that because you probably really like Zilean but he isn't the best support pick for any paticular ADC you'll find on bottom lane. It's not just about playing your favorite champ in duo lane. It's often about finding two champs that really play well together. In that case the only thing Zilean has to offer carries that is unique and valuable is the revive. All the newest supports and most of the old ones have a slow of some kind and often with more utility although they can't speed people up and slow (except Lulu who can cast whimsy and help pix and then shoot glitterance at the target they are chasing slowing them in such a manner or Nami casting E on an ally who applies the slow the very next move) so it's not a strong advantage. I find that you have to be a very encouraging support for them. If the enemy is trying to set up a kill lane they will get very fearful of the opponent and not farm very well and usually that will lead to defeat. The only way to solve this is to be a counter intiator. Aside from me all but flat out unendorsing Zilean support I think I might have something to help you out. First you have to sell them on the idea ahead of time. If you can't sell them on it just play as someone else. Heartbreaking I know I've been there but sometimes it's better to leave people feeling like they will win elsewise they will quickily submit to defeat. How shall you do that? Tell them that Zilean is good against kill lanes. Tell it to them like you are a car salesman trying to convince a family of four to buy a sports car. Once you are in that lane you have to buy. Surpise surprise. Wards. But not just a couple wards. A lot of them. You even need to get Clairvoyance and buy the sightstones. And even then. Buy more wards. Why? Having absolute total vision of the bottom lane will prevent ganking in any possible way and the opposing support won't be able to hit you from the bush with any CC attacks. You will also plant a bomb on them to force them to fall back behind their allied ADC. Item wise you want to some specfic support items. It will be hard to do this but it will help alot. Shard of true ice. So you can make yourself useful with the mana regen aura. mikael's crucible so you can heal and ally and remove debuffs placed on them. You wear Mercury Treads so you can resist being focused down and be alive so your passive and your ult will be put to good use. This will be an interesting choice but your ADC should appericate it. Make your way into buying Zeke's Herald. Those are like the four items you should be getting for what will hopefully be a mildly long laning phase. The attack power and life steal aura should give you a strong advantage. If you are wondering how you will afford any of this buy wards and what not don't worry. That's why you got Clairvoyance. The minor sight ward can be used to grant vision for the moment. You only need three normal sight wards to have vision of the lane. Instead of planting the bomb on every target you auto attack when their health is less than half. If you haven't had a mastery set that gives you pick pocket now would be the time to have it. You buy the sightstone for when the laning phase ends. You also purchase Aegis of the Legion as another contribution to good vibes to give to allies. I reckon this will instill confidence in your allies. Good luck.